


Himitsu

by CrystalNavy



Series: Marineford collection [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The secret is out.





	Himitsu

It started as an usual morning for Whitebeard pirates. Everyone was doing their own business.

Ace stepped out on the deck and stretched. The early morning sun shone down on him, covering him with its warmth. For the moment, he could forget all of his worldly troubles and pretend that he could soar the skies, completely and eternally free. Pretend that he wasn't trapped by the legacy of that man. By his own blood.

He didn't notice how few of his crew mates started to whisper among one another, or the strange looks they threw at him every now and again. He didn't notice, and so he was totally unprepared.

The night fell, and everything grew quieter. Ace retreated into his room. There, he occupied himself by writing into his diary some more. He had filled up another page, when a sharp knock came, interrupting his work. Groaning, he stood up and opened the door, only to come face to face with Teach, who was grinning down at him.

"Me 'n the boys would appreciate it if you would join us." Teach gave a crooked smile to Ace

Reluctantly, Ace followed him. There, in the middle of the deck, sitting in a circle, were Fossa, Kingdew, Haruta, Namur and Thatch.

"About time you two showed up." Thatch greeted "Come and sit here with us, you two."

Ace and Teach did so.

"So......." Thatch coughed awkwardly "Time to get to business."

And Ace suddenly found six pairs of eyes staring right at him.

"A few of us think that you have a secret." Thatch said bluntly "So out with it, littlest brother."

And suddenly, Ace felt dread curl up inside of him. They were right. He did have a secret. A big one. The only problem was that he wasn't that comfortable with sharing it. Something bad would happen if they found out. But he also knew that they would never leave him alone until he revealed it. The best approach in this situation was what he usually did.

"All right." he conceded "But before that, you have to answer one question for me."

"It's a deal." Thatch laughed "So, what's the question?"

Ace took a deep breath. There was no turning back now.

"If you had a chance to meet and talk to Gol D. Roger's kid......" he phrased his question carefully "What would you say or do to them?"

And then everything went silent, as Thatch fixed him with a knowing look. Ace's mouth upturned into a frown.

"So that's it." Thatch finally spoke "If you want my honest answer, I'd probably tell them not to let themselves be bound by their father's legacy, and that they should choose their own path to follow."

Ace turned around, away from him, so that none of them could see the tears falling down his face.

"Okay, now spill it." Thatch prodded

"I......" Ace stopped

He couldn't say it after all.

"Oh. You can't say it, can you? Well, then let me say it in your stead." Thatch laid his face against his hands "It's you, isn't it? The kid of Gol D. Roger you mentioned earlier. That's why you asked me that question, am I right?"

And Ace couldn't help but nod, even as he felt bile in his mouth, threatening to come out. This was it. The end of all his happiness. He'll be abandoned and left somewhere to rot. There was no doubt about it, despite what Oyaji said.

"Did you tell this to Oyaji?" Thatch quipped

Ace nodded again, shakily.

"And?" Thatch prodded "What did he say?"

"He said......" Ace swallowed "He said that it doesn't matter......"

"Then that's what we'd all say." Thatch's tone was firm "So don't you worry about a thing. And if anyone looks at you the wrong way because of that, we'd teach them a lesson they'd never forget."

As he looked over the battlefield, Ace swallowed once more. Even now, four months after Thatch's death, the memory of their conversation still lingered. And Ace couldn't help but realize how true his words were.


End file.
